


Wolf Child at the Breakfast Table

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: When Theo had taught Liam to do a full shift he hadn't expected him to do it any time he was stressed.





	Wolf Child at the Breakfast Table

When Theo had taught Liam to do a full shift he hadn't expected him to do it any time he was stressed. It is still a bit startling waking up smothered in fur.

 

Liam’s mother was less than pleased one Saturday morning when a large, golden brown wolf settled itself next to her on the couch.

 

_ She stared at it with wide eyes. “Liam!” The wolf picked it’s head up to look at her as she yelled, “Why is there a giant dog in my freshly cleaned living room?!” _

 

_ Theo came bolting down the stairs sliding his socked feet around the corner. “Sorry Jenna, didn’t mean to let him downstairs like that. He should be fairly clean though, I made him shower before bed.” _

 

_ Jenna looked at him incredulously. “Have you been harbouring a dog in my house, dear?” _

 

_ Liam looked at Theo pleadingly. _

 

_ “Not exactly….” _

 

_ She sighed, moving to stand. “Where is Liam? Maybe he’ll give me an honest answer.” _

 

_ Theo stared at Liam, hoping for guidance. “You said we weren’t keeping secrets anymore.” He stood his ground, putting on what he knew was his most believable face, and pointed to the wolf. “That is Liam.” _

 

_ Jenna snorted with laughter. “Right, of course it is. Great joke there, Theo.” _

 

_ Theo’s face dropped. “No, really, that’s Liam.” _

 

_ Liam hopped off the couch and nuzzled his nose into Jenna’s side. She reached out a hand to pet his head. He stepped away, hunching his back and preparing to shift back. _

 

_ “Oy, don’t traumatize your mother!” _

 

_ Liam huffed and wandered into the hallway, poking just his head past the door frame. He had gotten mostly used to the pain of shifting, only gritting his teeth and letting out a small whimper instead of the lung-collapsing scream it used to cause. He glanced at his mother. She had tears in her eyes and a mixture of emotions on her face - confusion, pain, pride. _

 

_ Theo’s eyes wandered between them a few times. “Liam, go put some pants on.” _

 

_ Liam’s eyes widened and jumped down to himself, thankfully blocked by the wall. He nodded and padded up the stairs. _

 

_ Jenna sat back down on the couch, staring into the distance. “Werewolf thing?” she asked quietly. _

 

_ Theo smirked. “Werewolf thing.” _

  
  
  


Theo woke one morning overly warm and unable to breathe. His eyes shot open, expecting a bleeding hole in his chest. As far as he could tell he was still intact, though it was hard to know for sure when covered in 80 pounds of wolf. “Dude, you’re way too heavy to be a lap dog,” he wheezed.

 

The wolf huffed, stood, turned, and flopped onto him again, only this time along his left side.

 

Theo sighed, wrapping his arms around the ball of fluff. “It’s easier to cuddle when you’re human, by the way.”

 

The wolf made a whine that sounded vaguely like “cold” and nuzzled it’s face into the pillows.

 

They lay like that for a few minutes when someone knocked at the door. Dr. Geyer’s voice rang through the door. “Boys, breakfast is ready.”

 

Liam whined, trying to bury himself further into Theo and the bedding.

 

“Ow, would you stop squishing me? Your mom bought fancy sausages this week, so you can stay here, but I’m going to eat ,” Theo said, unraveling himself from the blanket.

 

Liam’s head shot up, sniffing the air, tongue swiping across his mouth. He jumped out of bed and halted  at the door. He turned to Theo with a whine .

 

Theo sighed, opening the door for him.

 

Liam bounded down the stairs, tripping halfway down and falling to the bottom.

 

Theo strode gracefully past him, smug smirk plastered on his face. “Such a majestic creature you are, Dunbar.” Liam growled at him from the floor.

 

Sunday morning brunch was Theo’s favorite time of the week. Getting to sit down to eat with Liam and his parents made it seem like he had a real family. That and Jenna was a fantastic cook. He threw one last smirk at Liam and headed into the kitchen, going straight for the coffee machine.

 

“Liam honey, could you bring this to the….” Jenna’s sentence trailed off as she looked at the fluff ball. “Nevermind. Theo dear, could you bring this to the table?”

 

Theo set his coffee mug on the counter and twisted around to take the bowl of hash browns. “I would be delighted,” he said, side-eyeing Liam.

 

Liam ducked his face until Theo was out of sight. He reared up on his hind legs, standing at the counter, sticking his tongue out trying to get to Theo’s coffee. He had just managed to lick the handle when Jenna turned around.

 

“Ew, Liam, get your paws off the counter.”

 

Theo rounded the corner as Jenna pushed Liam’s face away from the mug. “Aw, poor little baby wolf can’t steal my coffee this morning.” He hip checked Liam off the counter.

 

Liam whined, staring at Theo with his best puppy-dog eyes.

 

“You have opposable thumbs. What do you want me to do? Put it in a dog bowl so you can lick it up?”

 

Liam nodded slightly as if he was not sure that was what he really wanted.

 

“You’re hopeless,” Theo sighed, grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard, “and I’m an idiot for indulging you.”

  
  
  


Theo wandered into the dining room, coffee mug and bowl in hand, golden fluff bouncing behind him. Dr. Geyer and Jenna already sat at the table pouring juice and water. They looked confusedly at Theo’s bowl as he set it on the floor. Liam happily lapped up the contents.

 

Dr. Geyer was the first to speak. “What’s up with him?”

 

Theo plopped himself into a seat. “Probably just stress. It’s easier to avoid things when you're pretending to be a house pet.”

 

“Well, dig in, I guess,” Jenna said with worry evident in her voice.

 

Dishes were passed around as they began their meal. Theo heard a sniffing noise and then a whine when felt a nose poke him in the thigh. Liam must have remembered the sausages. The poking became incessant.

 

“Chill out! It’s been two minutes. I didn’t forget you ditched your thumbs!” Theo growled, setting a plate of food next to him. Liam licked his hand in thanks. Theo wiped it on his pyjama pants in disgust.

“I was going to ask Liam how school was going, but I suppose the answer is ‘poorly,’” Jenna said, watching her wolfy son eat a piece of sausage off the floor. “I wish you would just talk to us. We might be able to help.”

 

Liam bowed his head dejectedly, ears flattened. Theo reached to pet him without thinking.

 

“He’ll talk to us eventually,” Theo assured, still stroking Liam’s head.

 

Dr. Geyer waved a hand, attempting to dissipate the dreary atmosphere, “Let him be a dog-” A light growl was let out at the word ‘dog’. Dr. Geyer rolled his eyes, “Sorry, wolf - if he wants. I know I would if I could.”

 

Liam scarfed down the last of his meal, excused himself with a little nod to his parents, and trotted back up the stairs.

 

“When I married you I knew your kid was a little weird, but I never expected wolf child at the breakfast table weird.”

 

“Neither did I, Darling.”

  
  
  


Theo stayed to help clean up. When he finally got upstairs Liam was back under the covers, in human form this time.

 

“I taught you how to wolf out so we could go running together, not so you could hide from your problems,” Theo said quietly, crawling into bed next to him.

 

Liam welcomed him with open arms. “I just didn’t want to be me for a while. I’m good now,” he said, shoving his face into Theo’s neck.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Hell yeah. I’ve got wonderful friends and family, and a boyfriend who always looks out for me. Plus, I now have the best halloween costume.”


End file.
